


physical therapy.

by trendyandtwisted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lightsaber Battles, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke Ships It, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The Force, Top Kylo Ren, We All Simp For Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendyandtwisted/pseuds/trendyandtwisted
Summary: "Kylo Ren, you will have meetings with this Advisor, to discuss your struggles with fully committing to the Dark Side. Once she feels that the meetings prove your loyalty to the First Order they will suspend."Your eyes widened at the order presented. Meetings with the Commander of the First Order? I am so dead."Supreme Leader, I have no struggles fully committing to the Dark Side. I have given everything I have to you, to the Dark Side." The modified voice spoke up as you stayed absolutely silent.Struggles with the Dark Side?The black mask forced a look at you. "I am in no need of a shrink.""Silence." The hologram boomed. "You will participate in these sessions with the advisor, Young Solo. Until then, your training to finish what Vader created will never be complete."You stared at Snoke as he looked at the both of you pathetically. "Are we understood?"You eyed Commander Ren as his mask shifted to look at you before you both returned the look to the hologram."Yes, Supreme Leader." You and a muffled deep voice said in unison./// I do not own any of the characters or the Star Wars franchise///•on wattpad under @trendyandtwisted
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. first impressions

You stared at your desk, piles and piles of papers stacked up against each other, mocking you in it's height. You grimaced staring at it before ultimately ignoring it for the hundredth time that week and returned back to the paper in front of you, making notes periodically. 

A harsh knock at the door snapped you from your notes. You sighed audibility before standing from your desk, your gaze at the door. "Come in Hux." 

The door opened swiftly to show your General, his red hair matching his red face. 

_ Someone is pissy.  _

"Advisor." He said in an annoyed tone, greeting you. "How do you do that?" He asked. 

_ You knock like a bat out of hell, trying to bust my door down. Everyone else is somewhat normal. _

Instead you responded with, "Call it a gift. Why are you in my office General?" You said returning your gaze back to the pile of papers. 

"You missed the meeting that was an hour ago." 

You shrugged before returning to your seat. "I did not think it necessary for me to be there. I am a  _ therapist _ , General. Not exactly a war hero over here.” You said while pointing over to your degree that read your last name with the title  _ Dr. _ at the beginning of it. 

Hux pinched the end of his nose in frustration before returning his glare at you. “Very well. The meeting was mostly about the attack on the Resistance.” He began, eyeing you to meet your eyes which read  _ I told you so  _ while you sipped your coffee from your mug that read  **_You need therapy, I just need coffee._ **

__ “However, the Supreme Leader requests your presence at this time.” 

At that you began to choke. “I’m sorry-  _ cough _ the Supreme Leader wants-  _ cough _ me to do what now?” You stumbled through as you set your mug down looking at the General with wide eyes.

“I do not know nor do I care for the motive behind your summoning. I am just here to deliver the message, since you found it fit to blow off the meeting this morning.” Hux said as he crossed his arms over his chest, a power stance. 

“Okay, okay. I  _ apologize  _ oh great and powerful General Hux.” At this he scoffed. “But really. How important could this meeting have been? I am never present at the important meetings, there is no need for me to be.” You said as you stood up, pushing your paper into an even bigger pile. 

“It was quite important. All high ranking officers were present.” 

At this your ears perked up, as you came around your desk to face the General. “All?” 

“I do not believe I stuttered, Advisor.” 

“You are telling me that the one time I blow off a meeting, it just so happens to be the meeting Commander Ren would be a part of?” You questioned, silently cursing yourself for being such an idiot. 

“Let’s be practical, this is not the first meeting you’ve skipped.” 

You huffed, he had a point. “Fair.” 

“I was present at the meeting as well.” Hux said confidently. 

You rolled your eyes in response. “Yes, yes I know that, but I don’t see  _ you _ killing stormtroopers for walking the wrong way. I should’ve been at that meeting. Had I known Commander Ren was attending I never would have missed it.” 

Hux scoffed again, “I do not see why everyone gives him so much credit. He is a child in a mask.” 

“First impressions are very important to me. Now, would you care to escort me to my first impression with the, uh, Supreme Leader?” You said, losing confidence as you realized what exactly was being asked of you. Like Hux said, this isn’t the first meeting you have missed, so surely it wasn’t about that. You couldn’t see the Supreme Leader keeping tabs on if a  _ therapist _ goes to a war meeting. He had much more important things to see over...right?

Hux huffed as he opened the door to your office, guestering for you to follow him. “Very well.” 

You turned around to lock your office door before you proceeded to follow closely behind him down the dark gray hallways of the  _ Finalizer.  _

A few moments of silence passed before the General broke it, “You have worked for the First Order for the past two years. Yet, you have never met Ren?” 

You nodded behind him before you realized he could not see you, “No, we do not exactly run in the same circles around here.” 

The General was silent after your sarcastic comment. You couldn’t help it, something about pissing off Hux from time to time was your favorite thing about your job. It beats trying to psychoanalyze Stormtroopers who have been brainwashed or even having meetings with cooks, angents, nurses, and anyone else on this ship. Sometimes you would have an entertaining day by talking to the prisoners. However, it almost always ended with them being executed, so you could confidently say you didn’t have much work friends. Hux would probably be your closest friend, you suspected he has a soft spot for you, though it wasn’t much of a friendship when he was always annoyed with you. You grinned to yourself for a moment, before remembering the whole point of this escort. 

“So what do we think Snoke wants to chat about?” 

Hux gave you a ruthless side glare. “I told you before I do not know nor do I care.” 

You huffed while still following closely behind him. “Which is why I asked what do you  _ think _ General. Surely you can come up with your own original thoughts from time to time, hm?” 

You were met with an even harsher glare this time, a warning. Hux opened the black door standing in front of him to reveal a long black walkway with a black circle illuminating in dark blue lights around it. Hux gave you a cautious look before saying, “Hopefully Supreme Leader Snoke and you will be having a  _ chat _ over how you should respect the General of the First Order” as he slammed the door. 

_ Well then.  _

You turned back around to the long dark walkway. You glanced around the huge room, the blackness of it engulfing you completely as you could see hints of red in between the grey columns shaping the room in a rounded edge. You gulped before taking your first step on the black tile, leading to the illuminated circle, your eyes glued to the floor in front of you. 

_ It’s totally going to be fine, he is just wanting to talk about how great of a therapist you are. Even though Snoke has literally zero interest in what your day to day job is and before today probably did not even know you existed. Fuck. I missed one stupid meeting and now-  _

“Advisor.” A voice above you boomed. 

You cautiously looked up, the black wall in front of you was projecting a large disformed man. You quickly got down on one knee, bowing. “Supreme Leader.” You said as your head bowed, eyes threatening to bulge out of your head. 

_ Please just give me a best therapist ever award and let me run away in peace.  _

“Look at me, my child.” 

You returned your gaze on this holographic figure in front of you. 

“I did not summon you, to murder you.” The figure spoke. 

You released the breath, a weight coming off your shoulders.  _ Thank the gods.  _ You nodded in response, not quite trusting your voice just yet. 

“I brought you here to give you a new order.” 

_ So not a medal then.  _

“I have a young apprentice who has too much of his father’s heart in him.” Snoke said, his projection leaning closer to you. 

“Uh, okay.” You said as he eyed you carefully. “I mean, um, yes Supreme Leader.” 

Snoke looked annoyed as he eyed the door, like he was waiting for someone. You cautiously turned to look at the door too, seeing nothing, before returning your stare at the Supreme Leader waiting for him to continue. 

He didn’t. 

“So, uh. This apprentice, what does the order from you have to do with-” 

Snoke raised his hand, your voice going mute as you heard the door you entered through close shut. Not able to turn around, you heard the footsteps growing closer until a figure in black kneeled beside you. 

“Supreme Leader.” A mechanical voice spoke beside you. You could feel the figure’s gaze as you saw a black motion in your peripherals, the figure eyeing you before returning to Snoke. 

Snoke moved his hand, releasing you as he boomed, ”Ah, Apprentice Ren.” 

You slowly turned your head to the right, staring at the side of a black helmet with silver rounded lines coming down the side of it. The voice of Snoke snapping your attention back to him. “I have summoned you both to discuss a new order for the both of you.” You felt the helmet’s gaze again. 

_ Apprentice Ren? Surely this is not- _

“Kylo Ren, you will have meetings with this Advisor, to discuss your struggles with fully committing to the Dark Side. Once she feels that the meetings prove your loyalty to the First Order they will suspend.” 

Your eyes widened at the order presented.  _ Meetings with the Commander of the First Order? I am so dead. _

“Supreme Leader, I have no struggles fully committing to the Dark Side. I have given everything I have to you, to the Dark Side.” The modified voice spoke up as you stayed absolutely silent. 

_ Struggles with the Dark Side? _

The black mask forced a look at you. “I am in no need of a  _ shrink. _ ” 

“Silence.” The hologram boomed. “You will participate in these sessions with the advisor, Young Solo. Until then, your training to finish what Vader created will never be complete.” 

You stared at Snoke as he looked at the both of you pathetically. “Are we understood?” 

You eyed Commander Ren as his mask shifted to look at you before you both returned the look to the hologram. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” You and a muffled deep voice said in unison. 

The hologram clicked off shortly after that, leaving you and Commander Ren in silence. 

_ So who leaves first? He leaves first? I leave first? _

You heard a grumble in the mask before he stood up from his kneeling position, you of course followed his motions. He eyed you for a moment before turning around to walk back down the long black walkway, his cape flowing as he stomped through the solid black tile. 

_ Not much of a talker.  _

You ran to catch up with him, following behind and out the door. He stopped once you were both out the door as he turned to look at you. 

You stared at his very off putting mask.  _ Not much of a looker either.  _

A scoff sounded from the mask. “Equally could be said about you, shrink.” 

Your eyes widened at his first words to you, even if they were an insult about your appearance. 

_ Can you hear me? _

“Don’t be so dense. You have many degrees, use one.” He stated as if he rather be anywhere else than here. 

“Very well, Commander. Would you like for me to set up when-” 

“I will come by when I feel like it.” The modified voice cut you off. 

You huffed in response, growing irritated with him after just a few words. “New patients usually start off by seeing me once a day, so we can-” 

“I am not one of your pathetic stormtroopers with a sob story. I am the Commander of the First Order and I do not have time to talk about stupid nonsense, especially not with someone who can’t even be bothered to show up to mandatory meetings with the highest ranked officers across the galaxy.” Commander Ren reprimanded as he stepped closer to you with each breath.

_ Shit.  _ “I am sorry you feel that way, sir.” You stated as you coward back ever so slightly. 

He clenched his fist tightly as he stepped back. A deep breath escaped from the mask before the deep voice spoke again, “I will see you in your office at noon, tomorrow.” He swiftly turned around and stalked up the long grey hallways before his tall and dark figure disappeared. 

_ So much for that great first impression.  _


	2. professional positions

Waking up to your alarm was never appealing, however this morning it was absolutely  _ dreadful.  _ You groaned, slamming your fist into the clock screeching at you for the fifth time, before laying in bed enjoying the final silence, staring at the gray ceiling above you. You were up all night, waking up every other hour. You couldn’t help it, your mind just wouldn’t shut down. The first meeting with the Supreme Leader  _ and  _ Commander of the First Order all within one day and only about four minutes in between each other was very overwhelming for your brain. Most days consisted of saying “yes, and how do you feel about that?” over and over until the hour long meeting finally concluded. You had a feeling the session with a particular patient today would not be like the others. 

Taking the pillow from behind your head you smashed it into your face, letting out a muffled scream until your throat eventually gave out to the lack of air. Once done with your dramatic morning ritual, you threw the pillow across the room and flung the blankets off of you, grudgingly climbing out of the bed. You were actually grateful for being of higher rank. The  _ Finalizer _ was flooded with horror stories about the quality of the quarters for the stormtroopers and nurses. Though it was somewhat small, you didn’t have to share your space with others, and that was worth every degree you received to be of higher rank. Bunk beds, community bathrooms, asshole roommates, you grimaced at the thought as you walked into your private bathroom. Looking in the mirror you stared at your appearance, not half bad for just waking up. You smoothed out your hair by brushing away the tangles before pulling it into a braid, out of your face. Today was a serious day and you couldn’t have any distractions. Removing your nightgown, you shimmied into your black slacks. You struggled with the buttons reaching your waist for a moment. 

“Gotta lay off those muffins.” You mumbled before flinging yourself on the bed, lying on your back. You sucked in again finally pushing the button through and zipping them up. Another heavy sigh as you sat up, grabbing your collared shirt and slipping it on. Tucking your pants into your black clunky boots as you reached the bathroom again to brush your teeth. Spitting, you caught a glimpse of your reflection again, smoothing back the baby hairs as you walked away. You grabbed your black coat with the First Order symbol stitched on the right of your chest, near your heart. Turning around to make sure the locked door closed quietly behind you, before walking down the grey hallway. You slipped the coat over you, midwalk, and then glanced at the watch on your wrist. 

**10:00 am.**

Perfect, this left you two hours before Commander Death came to see you. You smiled at the nickname, continuing your walk to the cafeteria, mind set on an apple, heart set on a muffin. 

Reaching the cafeteria, you grabbed the grey tray from the stack falling into line behind a mass of people wearing the standard black uniform. You could spot a certain redhead standing two people ahead of you, softly saying excuse me and apologizing for cutting them, you moved around them to stand behind Hux.  _ High rank perks.  _

“General.” You greeted. 

He slowly turned around looking at you up and down before turning back around grabbing silverware. You cleared your throat dramatically. “Oh, General!” 

A frustrated sigh left his lips as he continued to ignore you, giving you the silent treatment. You replied with the same sigh before you grabbed your silverware, moving in pace with the line. “Okay fine. I apologize, General.” At this his ears perked up and he looked over his shoulder meeting your eyes. 

“I am listening.” Hux taunted. 

Furrowing your brows you looked at him questionable. “Listening to what? I apologized, that’s all there is.” 

Hux rolled his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. 

“So, how are you this morning, General?” You said, smirking at the irritation spreading across Hux’s features. It really was such fun annoying him from time to time. 

“Don’t you have someone else you can bother? I am busy.” He mumbled rolling his eyes as his attention turned back to the food in front of him. 

You looked around the cafeteria before returning your look to him. “Oh yes, General. We are all  _ so  _ busy on this fine morning, which is why this line is wrapped all the way down the left hallway. Lots of rushing around.” You replied, sarcasm dripping with every word. 

Hux groaned as he reached for the muffin lying in the pan in front of him, the  _ last  _ muffin that is. “Wait, no!” You stressed, gripping his arm, trying to pull it away from the single muffin in the tray. 

“Have you gone mad? Let go of me.” Hux commanded. 

“Please Hux, I have been dreaming of the muffins all morning. I will have to eat a lousy banana if you take the last one.” You said with a frown. 

_ Apple and banana diet starts tomorrow...or next week.  _

“You are being a child. Drop my arm.” 

Your grip tightened. “Not until you promise me the muffin.” 

“My god woman, here.” He said as he grabbed the muffin, throwing it on your tray. “Take the bloody muffin, just stop bothering me about it.” 

You smiled at him, removing your grip to smooth out the sleeve that you had rumpled. “Thank you, friend.” You said as you stepped out of line, not bothering to wait for the drinks and napkins at the end of the line. 

“We are most certainly  _ not _ friends, Advisor!” Hux called after you. You waved your hand, as if to say  _ yeah, yeah _ as you walked over to your usual table. It had a spot only for two people and it was placed in the more secluded area by the corner. You checked your watch again. 

**10:30**

You audibly sighed as you bit into your breakfast.  _ God bless whatever cook makes these muffins.  _ You began to think about the event you had in an hour and a half. Wishing someone would bring the news that Supreme Leader Snoke had changed his mind due to Commander Ren’s random submission to the Dark Side. A few moments passed as you eyed the door, when you gave up entirely on that situation playing out, you took another bite. 

The peace and quiet didn’t last long as a stormtrooper sat opposite of you at your table. You eyed the white buckethead sitting in front of you, “Yes?” 

“Good morning, Advisor.” The standard stormtrooper voice rang through the end of the mask. 

“Good morning. Please identify yourself.” You stated. You always hated asking this, but  _ all  _ of their voices sound the same, and without the permission of removing their helmet’s in public, it was really the only choice you had.

“TR-2419.” The voice rang again. 

“Oh, yes! Hello, TR-2419. How are you doing this morning?” You said beaming at him. 

“Fairly well.” He said glancing around the room before leaning in closer, speaking softer this time. “The nightmares have slowly started to return.” 

Nodding your head, you took another bite of your muffin. Not the most professional, but hey, that’s what office hours are for. 

“I am afraid of what will come of them, if I don’t,” he paused for a moment, looking around once more to make sure no one was looking, his white helmet moving with him, “discuss them sometime in the near future.” 

“Yes, of course.” You agreed. Stormtroopers. They were taken at birth to be brainwashed to be a literal killing machine, however sometimes this didn’t always work, which usually led to them having emotions. That is where you came in. 

“Well you can stop by anytime today or tomorrow. I do have an appointment in about,” you glanced at your watch that read  **11:00** , “an hour, so I really must be going, but if you do come by and my door is shut, just knock and I will let you know about how much longer the meeting will be. Are you okay with that?” 

The trooper nodded his head, agreeing with you. 

You collected your muffin and tray, dropping it off as you walked out the doorway, turning right towards your office. 

One hour. You had one fucking hour to figure out how in the hell you were going to counsel  _ the  _ Commander of the First Order. This is definitely a step up from a few emo stormtroopers. 

Unlocking your office and flicking on the lights to reveal your  _ very _ messy desk. “Shit.” You murmured to yourself, picking up the pile and stacking it in a neat pile. You lit a candle to make it smell like literally anything  _ but _ a grimey office on a ship in the middle of the galaxy. Smoothing out your uniform, you grabbed the coffee cup sitting on your desk from yesterday’s conversation with Hux as you walked over to the machine to pour you a fresh cup. You were going to need all the help you could get for this session. After putting in the valid amount of cream and sugar, you blew on it, watching the steam slowly disappear. Walking back over to your desk, you sat in your black cushioned chair. You took a sip from the mug, closing your eyes in delight, desperately trying to calm the nerves bubbling up under your skin.

_ Tick tock. Tick tock.  _

Terrified to read the time the clock would reveal, you ignored it. Just a few more moments of  _ somewhat  _ peace before you went into full on panic mode. You took another sip of your coffee, lying your head back on the chair, your eyes remaining closed, desperate for serinity. 

_ Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.  _

The sound of the clock growing louder in your subconscious before you finally whipped your head around to glare at it. 

**11:49**

_ Eleven fucking minutes?  _ You quickly took another gulp of your coffee, the caffeine not exactly helping the shakes rumbling throughout your body. 

Your data pad lit up for an appointment reminder. 

**_REMINDER- Appointment with_ ** **COMMANDER REN** **_beginning in ten minutes._ **

As if you could forget, you had only been panicking about it for the last seventeen fucking hours. 

_ Okay, okay. Breathe.  _

You looked at the clock again, the second hand not quite reaching the 12 yet, to signal you still had ten minutes. 

_ Tick tock. Tick tock.  _ The clock mocked. 

**11:51**

You quickly grabbed the black folder labeled  **_Kylo Ren_ ** from your file cabinet, the contents from the folder since been removed.  _ Great, not even a starting point.  _

**11:52**

Your eyes scanned your desk for the hundredth time making sure it looked professional, picking up a black pen placing it in all different places on your desk, before you decided it looked best in the cup holder with the rest of them. 

**11:53**

Scarfing down the last bite of your muffin, throwing the wrapper away in the trash can under your desk.

**11:54**

The hands on the clock seemed to move faster from here on out, antagonizing you.

**11:55**

Your eyes flicked to the door, holding your breath. No heavy footsteps yet. 

**11:56**

Squeezing the mug in your hand, you downed the remaining coffee, feeling excruciatingly jittery. Whether it was from the caffeine or your rapid heartbeat, you couldn’t tell anymore.

**11:57**

Carefully rolling your chair back away from the desk, you planted your feet to the ground, preparing to stand. 

**11:58**

You pushed off the ground, your knees threatening to buckle at any given second. You gripped the desk, your knuckles turning white.  _ Get a hold of yourself.  _

**11:59**

Your hands somehow found the willpower to remove themselves from the desk to your uniform, smoothing it down your stomach. You pulled on your jacket sleeves to ensure the uniform was presentable from all angles before your fingers rustled through your hair securing your wispies again, throwing the braid behind your back. 

**12:00**

_ Ding!  _ The datapad read. You didn’t dare look at it, you already knew what the alert would read. No breath escaped your lips as you stayed absolutely silent, eyes glued to the door. The only sound in the office coming from the prideful clock, each tick passing by mocking your entire existence. You glanced at it, then back to the door. No other sounds trying to break free. The red hand passed the 12. Then it did it again. And again. And again. 

_ I blow off a meeting that has nothing to do with me, and I am seen as unprofessional. He is now  _ you finally found the courage to glance at your own watch now, the clock on the wall still too dreadful to bear,  _ four minutes late and everyone is expected to be okay with it. Utter bullshit.  _

Ten minutes of standing passed as your breathing slowly came back to normal before you finally sat back in your chair. You huffed crossing your hands over your chest as you glared at the door. 

_ Of course he is not coming.  _ You opened up the black folder that read  **_Kylo Ren_ ** , staring at its emptiness, before huffing and slamming it shut. Placing it back in the filing cabinet that sat in the corner collecting dust, you slowly pulled out the white folder labeled  **_TR-2419._ ** You opened it to check that it was the correct contents inside the folder before you tossed it over on your desk. The folder hit the bloody cup holder you moved forty-five times only ten minutes ago and spun onto the floor, slipping underneath your desk. 

“Fucking hell.” You grumbled as you stood from your chair, dropping to all fours, crawling towards the white file that laid under your desk. 

_ Bang!  _ The sound of your door bursting open, made you jump up while still under the desk, slamming your head into the hard wooden surface above you. 

“ _ Shit _ .” You cursed as you placed your hand on your throbbing head, rubbing the bump that would soon be in place. 

The footsteps stilled, sounding like they were turning towards the commotion coming from under the desk. 

“Apologies, TR-2419!” You screeched, still rubbing your scalp. “I will be up there in just a moment, I just dropped your-” Your voice came to a halt as you glanced under your desk to see the boots standing there. 

Last time you remembered, stormtroopers did  _ not _ wear black boots with a fucking black cape clinging to the floor around them.

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

You quickly grabbed the file as you tried to hurry and stand up, still crawling back to the outside of the desk, this time in reverse. The boots moved to your side, very clearly interested in what you were doing as they stopped to the side of your desk. 

An annoyed sigh sounded from above you before an even more irritated, “Shrink.” 

You stilled, file in hand against the floor, as you turned to glance behind your left shoulder. 

“Supreme Leader. Fancy seeing you here.” You joked, trying to act like this wasn’t the absolute worst situation to be in right now. 

His mask moved with his head as he glanced down to your feet, then back up to your face. “Do you always greet new patients, with such a-” He paused, running his gaze throughout your stance once more. “ _ professional  _ position?” 

Your face burned at his words, realizing you were literally on all fours, in your office, with a new patient, who just so happened to be the Commander of the First Order. 

You whipped your head back around, pushing back on your knees to stand up. “No sir, my apologies. I dropped a file.” You said as you turned to face him. “I did not expect you at this time.” 

He moved away from the desk back to the center of your office. “So you really are dense.” He said, eyeing his leather gloves before returning his gaze at you, crossing his hands behind his back. “I very clearly said I would be here at noon. Here I am.” 

You glanced up at the clock and then looked back at him, stating your annoyance with his being late. “A little after noon.” You corrected him. 

“I am the Commander of the First Order. I have other obligations than talking to a shrink about things that are not of concern to me.” 

You crossed your hands over your chest. “I see.” 

He mimicked you, crossing his arms over his chest, making himself look even more massive, a threatening tactic. 

You deeply inhaled, gaining your patience as you pointed to the black sofa to the right of your desk. “Care to sit?” You asked him. 

His gaze followed your point before he returned it to your face. He stood there, deciding if he was really going to go through with this, to be honest, you wondered if he would too, before a deep sigh sounded from his mask as he walked over to the sofa. He sat down, his arms resting on his legs as he hunched forward, still as tense as ever. 

You eyed him carefully as you returned to your seat. 

“Very well.” You said as you rolled your chair back over to the dusty file cabinet. “I am just going to retrieve your file,  _ again _ .” You announced, your back turned to him, stating your annoyance once more. 

He didn’t respond.  _ So that’s how this is going to go.  _ You found the black file as you pulled it back out and looked over to him, opening the empty file. Still nothing to get you started.

“Shall we start your session, Commander Ren?” You asked, eyeing his fists as they closed tightly at your question.

Another deep sigh echoed from the mask, before he released his grip, his leather covered hands relaxing. “Very well, Shrink.” 


	3. first session

“Do you plan on wearing that the entire time?” You questioned, staring at the black empty holes through the mask where you imagined his eyes would be. 

No response. 

“It is quite impossible to psychoanalyze you for Snoke when I cannot see your face. I do not hear any dramatic breathing like your grandfather, so I doubt you need it for survival.” You said flatly. 

His mask snapped at you suddenly, you clearly got his attention with that statement. He stared at you for a moment before replying while clenching his fists, “I will not be removing my mask. Perhaps you should remove some of those certificates if you cannot succeed at your job.” He said, raising his head and arm to point at the degrees hanging above your desk on the back wall. 

You followed his gaze at the three certificates on your wall as you rolled your eyes.  _ Asshole.  _

At this you heard a scoff sound from the voice modifier. “Insulting your Commander is not wise.” 

“Digging around in my head is not wise either,  _ Commander. _ Yet here you are.” You said crossing your arms to glare at him. 

“The shrink doesn’t appreciate it when it’s  _ her  _ head that is being rummaged through? ” Ren questioned sarcastically as he leaned back on the sofa, obviously feeling more comfortable as he seemed to be the one in charge. 

You grabbed the black folder again snapping it open as you muttered, “Ignoring that.” You picked up the pen and wrote down  **first session-KR** . 

“Okay, Commander Ren. How are you feeling today?” You questioned while glancing up from your notepad to see Ren still leaned back on the sofa, not responding. You paused for a moment, still awaiting his response. When it didn’t come you decided on how to make the best out of the situation.  _ Fine if you won’t speak, I will speak for you.  _

“Very good.” You said as you placed your pen to the paper as you said while writing, “feels very energetic.” 

Ren’s fists clenched as you said what you were writing down, very clearly mocking him. “And Ren, why are you here today?” You asked, again stopping to write to look at him. 

No response.  _ Shocker.  _

You sighed for extra dramatics. “Yes, yes I see.” You said as you looked back down to write on your notepad again, “Daddy Snoke told me I had to discuss my struggles.” You said as you wrote it on your paper, frowning slightly for fake sympathy. Ren’s fist tightened even more, though you did not see how that was possible. His chest raised in frustration, but still he sat there silent. 

You looked at him again, this time with wide eyes to really sell it. “Struggles? Oh my!” You gasped. “What things are you struggling with, Commander?” 

An annoyed sigh came from the mask, but nothing else. You grabbed your pen looking at your notebook again, “struggles with making friends…” you trailed off, pausing to show you were listening, before nodding your head as to accept his silence as a legitimate answer, “sharing toys and……” You laughed to yourself for a moment before saying, ”erectile dysfunct-” The punchline failed to continue as the pen in your hand was suddenly sent flying across the room, along with your notebook. Your eyes shifted to Ren to see him standing from the sofa now, chest huffing in anger like his volcano of emotions would erupt at any given second. “Are you quite finished?” The modified voice asked sternly. 

“Are you?” You challenged, crossing your arms over your chest again. 

Ren stood above you, not moving an inch, if you could see under that big stupid mask, you imagined his horribly disfigured face was sending you daggers. He let out a deep breath, his shoulders deflating with it, but no words of response. 

You sighed this time, leaning back in your chair still seated. “I just need you to talk to me, lie to me for all I care. Just some sort of words to write down, to give to Snoke so we can move on from this.” 

Ren’s hands clenched in response as he sat back down on the sofa, ultimately agreeing with your plea. He didn’t seem to have another way out of this either.

You grabbed another notebook from your desk drawer and a pen from the cup. Flipping to a blank page, you looked back at the black mask, “Think of it as just a mini one hour conversation everyday with a stranger, it’s not like I am asking for your hand in marriage.” You mumbled the last part. 

At this he scoffed, but still remained said nothing.

“Now, are you ready to cooperate?” 

You heard another scoff as he leaned forward in a threatening stance while sitting on the couch. “Do not patronize me, Shrink. It will not end well for you, if you do.” 

“Noted, Commander.” You said sarcastically as you gave him a fake tight smile before looking down at your notebook again.

He placed his hands on his thighs, leaning back slightly as he looked at you for you to continue. 

“Commander Ren, how are you feeling today?” You asked him like you had asked a million patients before, it was really the easiest icebreaker. Though with Ren, nothing was ever easy you were soon learning. 

“Uninterested.” He spoke curtly. 

You nodded, biting back a sarcastic remark. “And any other emotions you’ve felt or are feeling today?” 

The mask shifted to look at you, but he did not respond. 

“Very well.” You said as you dropped the new notebook and pen on your desk, looking at him. “Commander, the first session is usually me asking you somewhat personal questions to figure out where we need to start. It is just a simple ice breaker, and then it isn’t as uncomfortable throughout the rest of the sessions. Are you okay with this?” You normally had a different script to ease into the tough questions, however with this particular patient you didn’t want any surprises and assumed cutting to the chase was how Ren liked it. 

He was silent before turning his mask away from you, as if he couldn’t see you maybe he could pretend he is anywhere else on this ship. Another deep sigh sounded from the black void in front of you. “You may ask what you wish, do not complain to me if you do not approve of the answers.” 

You glared at him for a moment, deciding on if you should really take the bait. Leaning back in your chair once more you said, “Tell me about your family.” 

His chest hitched as a lack of breath escaped him, though he quickly recovered, had you not been staring at him so intently you could’ve missed the hiccup entirely. “You seem to know my family tree. There is nothing more to discuss.” 

“Indeed I know the stories of your bloodline, however that is not what I said. I told  _ you  _ to tell me  _ about _ them.”

“And I told you there was nothing more to discuss,  _ shrink. _ ” The modified voice snapped back. 

“Why is it when you say that, I feel that it is to be perceived as an insult?” You questioned, eyeing the black holes of his mask curiously, tilting your head awaiting a response.

Commander Ren returned his attention to you before sarcastically saying, “Think of it as a pet name.” 

Ignoring his statement you decided to try for an alternate route. “Who is your best friend?” 

His helmet snapped towards you immediately. “My  _ what? _ ” 

“Best friend.” You said matter of factly. 

“I am the Commander of the First Order, I do not-” 

“So you’ve mentioned a time or two.” You interrupted him, holding your hand up to cut him off. “I did not ask for your title. I asked who your best friend was. You are really bad at following instructions.” 

“Talk to me like a child again and  _ you  _ will be the one in need of a therapist.” The Commander challenged. 

You huffed at his assertiveness throwing your pen on the desk. “I am just trying to do my job, sir.” 

“Again, if you cannot perform the job assigned to you, then you need to remove some of those degrees and be demoted.” Ren said nudging his head in the direction of the plaques on the wall once more. 

Insulting your intelligence and capability for the second time in the past forty five minutes was astounding, even for the Commander of the First Order. “I will certainly take your request into consideration, Commander. Now, what do you-” Seeing a black figure move in front of you made your sentence come to a halt as you peered up at him. Ren stood in front of your desk in the center of the room with his hands clasped behind his back in a wide stance. “Commander, what are you-” 

“Our appointment seems to be over, Shrink.” The modified voice interrupted you as he moved his attention to the clock hanging to the left of your desk. 

You mimicked his attention to the clock as you peered at it. “Actually no, sir. We still have about twenty-” 

“We will resume this…” he trailed off, looking as though he was trying to find the appropriate word to describe this arrangement, “ _ talk _ tomorrow. Time’s up Shrink.” He stated as you watched your Commander take two strides across your office to reach the door. He moved so fast you wouldn’t have thought he was even here, though the glimpse of the black cape trailing behind him gave him away. You glanced back down to your notepad before making your pen have contact with the paper. Once finished, you pulled back from your hunched position to look at her note. 

_ -Needs a friend.  _


End file.
